Maansverduistering
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Bella heeft een andere beslissing: ze blijft bij Jacob. Maar Edward is niet zo blij daarmee. Hij gaat naar de Volturi en wordt één van hun. Hij bereidt een slag voor om Bella te vermoorden. De Volturi zullen hem helpen. Zullen Bella en Jacob tezamen zijn?
1. I'll Be There For You

Chapter 1: I'll Be There For You

_Song: I'll Be There For You – The Rembrandts_

_Eclips-pagina 453_

_Ik neem eerst een klein stuk van het boek mee. Voor de rest is het uit mijn gedachten/hersens/fantasie gezogen._

_Succes met het lezen... :D  
_

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Met een zucht draaide hij zijn wang naar me toe.

Ik lachte en gaf een zachte kus op zijn gezicht. "Hou van je, Jacob."

Hij lachte luchtig. "Hou meer van jou."

En met een ondoorgrondelijke blik in zijn zwarte ogen, keek hij toe hoe ik zijn kamer uitliep.

_TeamJacobInigo_

Bella stapte naar Edward toe. Hij gebaarde om in de auto te stappen. Hij had haar waarschijnlijk gevolgd. Alice zat ook in de auto.

Edward deed zijn mond open: "Heb je afscheid genomen van de hond?"

Bella keek naar hem: "Hond! Afscheid? Ik mag hem toch nog zien als ik een vampier ben?"

"Natuurlijk niet!"

"Waarom niet!"

"Omdat het voor een vampier gevaarlijk is om bij een weerwolf te zijn."

"Wil jij misschien deze lange vriendschap verpesten?"

Het bleef stil en Edward keek haar nog steeds aan. Bella snapte het meteen: "Ben jij nog steeds jaloers? Niet te geloven. Ik dacht dat jij zo vriendelijk en verdraagzaam was."

"Dat was om je voor mij te hebben. Ik verlang al zo lang naar je bloed, dat ik dat nu niet ga laten gaan."

Hierdoor viel Bellas mond open. Wat zei hij nu net?

Ze gaf Edward een stomp in het gezicht. Haar hand deed weer zeer, maar hij keek ook op verbaasd naar haar. Hij had een rare blik in zijn ogen... alsof hij iets kostbaars kwijt was geraakt, maar dat toch weer vervangen kon worden.

Alice, die erbij zat alsof ze net haar beste vriendin kwijt was -wat eigenlijk ook zo was- begreep Bella. De hele familie begreep haar. Edward verontschuldigde zich, hoewel dat eerde met tegenzin dan het tegenovergestelde was.

Bella aanvaarde zijn excuses, maar ze realiseerde zich dat ze niet zo van Edward hield. Ze besloot om vrienden met hen te blijven.

Edward liet dan toch nog zijn groot hart zien -waarschijnlijk ook tegen zijn zin. Bella ontdekte dat ze eigenlijk toch meer houdt van Jacob.

Edward stopte de auto toen ze bij het huis van zijn familieleden kwamen.

Alice gaf Bella een motor cadeau. Die had ze toch gekocht als huwelijkscadeau, maar aangezien dat niet doorgaat, gaf ze het al. Misschien als huwelijkscadeau voor later met Jacob. Bella sprong op de motor en reed weg.

Het duurde niet lang voor ze in LaPush was. Ze hoorde het geluid van een wolf. Hij huilde. Ze ging toch eerst naar het reservaat. Ze rende naar het huis van Jacob. Zijn vader zat buiten. Zijn gezicht was heel triest.

"Waar is Jacob?" vroeg Bella zacht.

Jacobs vader keek verschrikt op en trok een vies gezicht. "Wat kom **jij** hier doen?" Zijn vraag was boos en ruw.

"Ik kom voor Jacob. Ik heb mijn gedachten veranderd."

Hierdoor kwam er een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht, maar verdween meteen. "Hij is weg."

"Hoe bedoel je weg? Hij kan toch niet weg vanwege die breuken."

"Hij is weggeglipt. Hij was heel triest en is het bos ingerend. Hij heeft zelfs afscheid van mij genomen."

Hierdoor viel Bella's munt: hij wil nooit meer in zijn menselijke zelf veranderen. Meteen rende ze ook het bos in. Ze rende en rende zo hard ze kon. Waarschijnlijk had ze nog nooit zo hard gerend.

"Jacob! Jacob, waar zit je?"

Ze hoorde een krak en keek omhoog: een roodbruine wolf zat in een boom. Hoe kwam hij daar? De wolf keek naar haar en sprong naar beneden. Ze rende naar hem toe en omhelsde hem langs de goede kant. Ze stapte dan opzij en de Jacob-wolf rende het bos in. Even later kwam hij terug. Hij had een serieuze blik. "Bella, wat is er? Waarom ben je naar hier gekomen?" vroeg hij nog eens.

"Ik had de verkeerde beslissing genomen," antwoordde ze.

Hij keek haar eerst ongelovig aan, begon te lachen en stapte naar haar toe. Zij stapte dan ook naar hem toe. Hij pakte haar gezicht vast en zijn lippen vonden die van haar. Hij kuste zacht en schattig. Ze kuste schattig en zacht terug. Bella was blij met haar vriend. Ze was heel blij nu ze wist dat ze meer houdt van Jacob. Haar vriendschap met Jacob was eigenlijk al die tijd meer geweest. Ze kuste nog steeds terug. Haar hart draaide volle toeren. Jacob hield net op. Hij had nog steeds zijn ogen dicht en glimlachte.

"Waarom heb je je bedacht?" vroeg hij ineens.

"Ik heb het liever warm dan koud. Ik realiseerde me dat ik meer van jou hou dan van Edward. Al wat ik vertelde in je kamer is...is dus eigenlijk niet waar. Ik heb me altijd verzet tegen de gevoelens die ik voor je heb, maar nu laat ik ze gaan... Ik was al die tijd verliefd op jou, niet op Edward, maar op jou."

Het was stil, maar Jacob keek naar haar en begon te glimlachen. "Dat is geen reden," zei hij al lachend en Bella begreep het: de kus voor het gevecht.

Ze stapte weer naar hem toe.

Opeens hoorden ze een krak. Ze draaiden zich allebei om.

Het was Edward. Hij vroeg of Bella hun geheim kan bijhouden.

"Tuurlijk, ik heb dat toch al lang gedaan."

"Ja, maar toen was je nog verliefd op mij. Nu niet meer."

Het was eventjes stil. Jacob sprong een beetje heen en weer. Zouden ze elkaar nu nog niet kunnen uitstaan? Jacob stapte opeens naar voren en schudde Edwards hand. "Ik wil graag vrienden worden."

"Ik niet! Vergeet niet dat we vijanden zijn: in de liefde en en in de natuur."

"Pardon," zei Bella. "Jullie waren vijanden in de liefde. Snap je, _Edward_?"

De vampier liep na een gemene blik het bos in. Edward had zijn masker laten vallen... zijn beleefdheid masker. Zo had hij dus altijd zich gevoeld als het over Jacob ging. Hij wou alsmaar haar bloed. Hij was niet zo verdraagzaam, integendeel. Hij was gewoon op bloed verlekkerd. Hij had Bella gewoon verleid zodat hij mensenbloed kon drinken.

Bella kon haar eigen wel verwensen, nu ze dit allemaal wist. Wat had ze eigenlijk in die Edward gezien? Ook al zei Edward iets gemeen, toch bleef Jacob rustig. Hij had zijn woede kunnen beheersen. Hopelijk kwam alles goed.

Er was een grote vreugde bij haar vader, wanneer hij haar met Jacob hand in hand zag thuiskomen. Ook haar moeder was blij wanneer Bella haar verwittigd met een e-mail.

Bella was heel blij met haar lover.

Samen met Alice was ze nog verschillende dingen gaan doen: winkelen, uitgaan (met Jacob) en naar de bioscoop gaan.

Een paar dagen later kreeg ze een brief van Alice. Er stond in dat Edward zich bij de Volturi had gevoegd. Tezamen met die andere wreedaards en snoodaards zou hij waarschijnlijk wraak zoeken.

Bella zette zich in de zetel van Jacob. Die laatste zat naast haar. Hij hield haar hand vast en ze greep de andere hand van hem. Ze keken naar een film-marathon: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Ze nestelde zich tegen zijn borst en hij glimlachte naar haar: "Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn."

Bella zuchtte. "Hoe kan het leven toch perfect zijn."


	2. Falling Down

Chapter 2: Falling Down

_Song: Falling Down – Selena Gomez_

_Het is een paar dagen later na chapter 1. We zochten het huis van Jacob. Bella was nog steeds daar aan het logeren. De volgende morgen gingen ze naar het huis van Bella. Terwijl ze ernaartoe reden, waren ze nog een het overlopen wat er eigenlijk allemaal gebeurt was sinds de ontmoeting met hem als weerwolf. Ze waren net binnen toen de bel ringde. Opeens verscheen Alice voor de deur. "Bella, er is iets erg gebeurd," zei ze._

_Bella Swan_

Ik liet haar binnen en ze zette zich in de zetel. Haar zwart haar stond alle kanten op: haar gewone haarstijl; zwart en piekerig haar. Haar ogen stonden ongerust. Uiteindelijk opende ze haar mond: "Edward heeft onze familie in zijn hand. Hij heeft iedereen naar zijn hand gezet. Hij is van plan om jullie aan te vallen."

Ik voelde dat mijn mond open viel. Ik voelde dat ik precies in een diep gat viel. Hoe gemeen! _Hoe kon hij dat doen? Jaloezie is een slechte raadgever, dat heb ik geleerd van mijn ma._

Sinds mijn ma en pa uit elkaar waren, was het leven anders. Jacob keek me ongerust aan. Daarna staarde hij over mij heen. Tuurlijk staarde hij over mij heen. Hij was zeker twee meter. Hij tuitte zijn lippen: hij was diep aan het nadenken. "Waarom kom je dat tegen ons zeggen?" vroeg hij opeens.

Mijn blik ging naar Alice.

"Omdat ik Bella wil beschermen, omdat ik jouw wil beschermen, omdat Jasper me de deur heeft gewezen,..." Dat laatste fluisterde ze, maar het was nog steeds hoorbaar. Jacob keek naar me en hij zette zich naast haar. Zijn neusvleugels bewogen een beetje. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij die ''weeïge, hele zoete geur'' rook die Alice had...volgens hem.

Ik zette mij ook naast Alice. Ik probeerde haar te troosten, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen liepen.

"Hij is onder de invloed van de nieuwste aanwinst van de Volturi."

Mijn ogen trokken zich op. Mijn mond stond waarschijnlijk in de vorm van een O. Ik wilde vragen wie die nieuwe aanwinst is, maar Jacob was me voor: "Wie is die nieuwe?"

Alice hief haar hoofd op en staarde in het oneindige met een boze, kwade, razende blik. "Die nieuwe is Sarah," zei ze terwijl haar tanden over elkaar knarsten. "Zij kan op iedereen een invloed leggen, tenminste, alleen op mannen. Vrouwen zijn niet in haar bereik."

"Probeer gewoon de hele gebeurtenis te vertellen," stelde ik voor.


	3. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Chapter 3: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

_Song_: Tell Me Something I Don't Know – Selena Gomez

_Alice Cullen_

Ik voel hoe een brok in mijn keel komt, wanneer ik terugdenk aan de overname. Het was maar een uur geleden dat de Volturi bij ons binnen kwam.

_Flashback_

Carlisle had hun binnengelaten. Edward stapte naar ons toe. Ik voelde dat er iets mis is en meteen kreeg ik een visioen.

Ik zag een wazig beeld van zwarte kappen, van een gevecht, van Bella die gelukkig is, van Edward die verlekkert kijkt naar iets...

Mijn visioen vaagde toen weg. Mijn blik stond op die ene roodharige. Die keek zo raar naar mijn Jasper. Ik omhelsde hem stevig en was niet van plan hem los te laten. Ze stelde zich voor, die roodharige, en ik huiverde bij de naam Sarah. Ik wist niet waarom ik dat deed, maar die naam doet nog steeds de koude rillingen over mijn witte huid komen. Mijn witte huid door bloedarmoede.

"Ik kom jullie hulp vragen om die weerwolven uit te roeien. De Volturi is het met me eens, dus ik zou niet weigeren als ik jullie was."

"Wat krijgen we nou?" dacht ik daarop. "Was dat nu een dreigement? Sinds wanneer doet Edward aan dreigementen? Waarschijnlijk sinds Bella bij Jacob is."

Carlisle had geweigerd en opeens stonden die ogen van die rooie Sarah raar.

Meteen stapte Jasper naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. Carlisle deed hetzelfde net zoals Emmet. Ze waren blijkbaar onder de invloed van die Sarah.

Rosalie keek naar hun en deed mee. Zij vond het blijkbaar niet erg dat Bella, Jacob, Charlie of anderen gewond konden raken.

Alleen ik en Esmé waren er niet blij mee.

Toen had Jane haar engelachtig gezicht opgezet en ik week uit. Ik dacht dat Esmé hetzelfde deed, maar door de pijn viel ze op de grond.

"Gehoorzamen zul je," zei Jane droog. "Of anders."

Weer stonden de ogen van Esmé rood, haar mond ging scheef en haar lichaam trilde.

Ik rende de deur uit terwijl ik werd tegengehouden door Jasper. Ik had hem geslagen.

_Einde flashback_

Weer ging er een brok door mijn keel. Ik had toen naar hier gerend en aangebeld. Nadat ik alles had uitgelegd, keek ik naar de gezichten van dit mooie koppel dat bij me zat. Ik had het altijd al verwacht. Ik had altijd al geweten dat Bella ooit nog bij Jacob zou komen. Zijn liefde was zo groot. Bij Edward was het nooit liefde geweest. Hij wou alleen haar bloed. Ik wist dat, maar ik mocht het nooit vertellen van Edward. Hij zweerde dat hij me anders kwaad zou doen.

De gezichten van dit mooie koppel stonden helemaal anders. De ene boos, de andere wazig. De ene was Jacob, de andere was Bella.

Die laatste zei nog iets: "Dus, Edward is nu eigenlijk een slechterik?" Ik kijk haar aan met grote en doordringende ogen. Duh, 'tuurlijk is hij een slechterik. Ik hoop zo dat ze nu geen vooroordelen hebben op mijn euh...familie.

Ik zucht en sta op. Ik slik weer een brok weg en zeg: "Als er een gevecht van komt, dan strijd ik met jullie mee." En ik wees naar Jacob.

Zijn mondhoeken gingen omhoog en ik zag zijn witte tanden. Hij omhelsde me en ik rook weer een vieze geur. Een vieze muskus-achtige geur. Een vieze bosgeur. Dit was algemeen bekend: dat weerwolven stonken voor vampiers en ook andersom. Eigenlijk viel Jacob wel mee. Ik zag hem zelfs al als een vriend.

Hij liet me los en ik zag Bella grijnzen. "Je mag hier blijven als je wil," stelde ze voor.

Ik keek door het raam naar buiten en zag dat het al donker is. Ik nam het voorstel aan en ik hoorde een deurklink. Het was Charlie.

Bella legde alles uit en ik legde me op de bank.

Bella wist best dat vampiers niet slapen, maar ik gaf er niet om. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en dachter over alles na. Over de eerste keer dat ik Bella zag, over de eerste keer dat ik bij de Cullens zat, over de eerste keer dat ik Jasper zag, over de eerste keer dat ik dat branderig gevoel in mijn keel voelde als ik in de buurt van een mens was.


	4. Caught Up In You

Chapter 4: Caught up in you

Song: Caught up in You – Cassi Thomson

_Jacob Black_

Ik lag samen met Bella in bed en ik dacht aan alles wat Alice heeft gezegd.

Ik drukte mijn lippen tegen haar voorhoofd.

"Alles komt goed," zei ik, maar de twijfel in mijn stem was toch te horen. Wat als er iets gebeurde met Bella? Dat kwam ik nooit te boven. Zou ik het haar vertellen? Zou ik haar zeggen dat ik je-weet-wel ben met haar? Ik twijfelde en twijfelde en twijfelde. Mijn besluit stond vast: "Ik zeg het."

"Bella?" begon ik. "Weet je nog dat ik zei wat inprenten was?" Bella keek me aan en knikte. "Wel, normaal komt het niet voor in de Black-familie. Het is echter één keer gebeurd: ik met jou."

Bella keek me nog steeds aan en er verscheen een lach op haar gezicht. "Jij bent ingeprent met mij?" vroeg ze. "Ik had zoal een vermoeden. Hoe jij voor mij bleef vechten, dat was duidelijk."

Ik was verbaasd door wat ze zegt. Ik was in ieder geval blij dat ze het zo begrijpt. Ik wilde haar nog eens op haar voorhoofd kussen, maar ze hief haar hoofd omhoog zodat ik haar op de lippen kus. Ik voelde dat ze meer wil dan alleen kussen. Ik kuste terug, maar drukte haar eventjes weg.

"Ben je hier wel zeker van? Ik bedoel, gaan we niet te snel? Ik bedoel, euh, ik ben nog maar zestien."

"Ohja, sorry," zei ze lief.

"Het is niet dat ik niet wil, maar ik vindt dat we te snel gaan," zette ik er nog achter.

Bella stemde in en ze kuste me nog maar eens.

Ik vond het geweldig, eindelijk ben ik met haar. Na al dat wachten, verlangend wachten, kon ik haar kussen zoveel ik wou. Ik voelde me nog steeds verkeerd over die geforceerde kus van me. Ik opende mijn ogen wanneer ik terugtrok en zag dat haar ogen een beetje flauw stonden.

Meteen vielen ze dicht en haar ademhaling ging zo zacht. Ik kuste haar wang en viel ook in slaap.

Opeens hoorde ik een gerucht: het was Bella. Ik hoorde het. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag hoe ze naar buiten keek: de maan. Het was volgens mij nog maar een nacht verwijdert van volle maan. Of nee, het WAS volle maan. Ze keek nog steeds raar naar de maan.


	5. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 5: Can't fight the moonlight

_Song_: Can't Fight The Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes

5.1: Hijo de la luna

_Song_: Hijo de la Luna – Belle Perez

_De verteller_

Bella stapte het bed uit en raakte de deurknop aan. Jacob keek haar na. Hij volgde haar meteen wanneer ze de deur doorging.

Ze snelde naar beneden en opende de deur. Jacob volgde haar op kousenvoeten. Wanneer hij beneden komt en buiten keek, was ze verdwenen. Hij opende de achterdeur en keek de tuin in. Niets. Niemand.

"Bella," fluisterde Jacob. Niemand antwoordde.

We nemen een kijkje terug: naar wanneer Bella door de achterdeur stapte. Ze keek naar omhoog en zag de volle maan. Ze stapte weg richting haar auto. Ze zette zich erin en startte het met de contactsleutel.

Ze reed richting La Push. Toen ze aan de zee kwam, rende ze het strand op; richting de zee. Ze dook erin. Tien seconden na het water aangeraakt te hebben, veranderde ze in een zeemeermin.

Ze zwom meteen naar het hol dat op het eiland recht voor First Beach is. Wanneer ze er maar een kilometer van verwijdert was, sleurde ze zich het water uit het strand op. Ze gebruikte haar kracht van verhitten om haar vissenstaart weg te doen.

Toen haar staart was opgedroogd, verdween deze en stapte ze lustig naar het hol.

Intussen had Jacob haar geur gevolgd en hij was die natuurlijk kwijt geraakt. Bella was misschien niet voor niets door het water gegaan.

Bella stapte nog steeds door. Opeens verscheen Mike. Hij was al vanaf de eerste dag dat Bella op school kwam, verliefd op haar.

"Hé, Bella. Ben je ook nog een late wandeling aan het maken? Ik kwam dit eiland eens verkennen, maar niet zeggen tegen mijn ouders, hé."

Bella antwoordde niet.

"Euhm…Bella?" Hij greep haar schouder en Bella verstarde. Ze draaide haar hoofd om en daarna langzaam haar lichaam. Ze hief haar handen op en een windvlaag steeg op. Het blies Mike tien of elf meter verder. Hij rende meteen terug naar haar toen de wind ging liggen. Natuurlijk ging die liggen wanneer Bellas handen naar beneden vielen.

Ze stapte stug door.

"Bella, hoe deed je dat?"

Bella kreeg een chagrijnig gezicht. Ze hief haar handen weer op en Michel zweefde in de lucht. Toen haar handen stilstaan, stopte Mike met omhoog te gaan. Ze wierp haar handen naar voor en liet dan haar handen zakken. Terwijl ze dat deed, ging Mike naar achteren en viel hij in de zee. Hij rende uit het water en keek Bella aan. Hij had verwarde ogen.

Bella hief haar handen weer op en een waterbel komt uit de Moervaart. Ze gooide hem op de voeten van Mike. Meteen hief ze haar handen weer. Het water op Mike zijn schoenen bevroor. Bella hief haar handen heel hoog in de lucht. Donder en bliksem kwam naar haar toe. Toen haar handen zakten, ging de donder en bliksem weg.

5.2: This Crazy Geeling

_Song_: This Crazy Feeling – Belle Perez

Ze draaide haar om en stapte naar de waterval die toegang geeft tot de grot. Ze liet zich naar beneden vallen toen ze boven het gat kwam. Ze gleed naar beneden en belande zo in de eerste grot. Ze stond meteen op en rende naar de overkant waar een gang begon. Ze volgde die en kwam uit bij de maan-vijver.

Ze sprong erin en keek naar boven. De volle maan kwam juist boven de poel te staan. Het water begon te borrelen en Bella keek verwachtingsvol naar boven. Alsof ze erdoor bezeten was, betoverd, als een heks die je vervloekt had,...


	6. Moonlight Shadow

Chapter 6: Moonlight shadow

_Song_: Moonlight Shadow – Mike Oldfield

_Bella Swan_

Ik opende mijn ogen en ik keek naar buiten. Het was ochtend: de zonnestralen hadden me wakker gemaakt.

Ik draaide me om en zag Jacob.

"Naar waar ben je geweest?" vroeg hij.

Ik keek hem verward aan: "Hoe bedoel je?"

"Je bent vannacht zomaar naar buiten gegaan," zei Jacob, terwijl ik mijn haren een beetje goed legde. "Je bent zelfs door het water gegaan."

Meteen ging er een licht bij me op. De maan. Die vervelende maan. Ik moest echt eens dringend een gordijn gaan kopen, want zo kon het niet meer. Bijna elke maand kreeg ik het te pakken. Dat ik weer betoverd werd door de maan.

"Euhm... ik wou eens een wandeling maken zonder jou. Ik wilde eens alles op een rij zetten," verklaarde ik.

Zo was het dus altijd: na maanziek te zijn, zoals ik het noemde, moest ik het altijd verklaren. Ik wou dat er wel zeker drie keer een maansverduistering zou komen. Dan moest ik drie keer geen verklaring geven.

Jacob begreep het en vroeg niet verder. Ik stapte uit het bed en nam mijn kleren mee naar de badkamer. Ik deed mijn wit topje aan met mijn jeans. Daaronder stak ik mijn grijze kousen aan. Ik hoopte dat Jacob daar nooit meer achter zou vragen.

_Edward Cullen_

Ik stapte naar voor en keek naar het bos dat ik zo goed kende. Ik wist nog goed dat ik in deze kamer met Bella had gezeten. Die Bella toch. Ze had voor Jacob gekozen en nu komen de gevolgen. Als ze nou gewoon bij mij was gebleven, dan had ik haar bloed kunnen drinken omdat zij het zelf wilde.

Maar nu was ze bij Jacob dus nu zal ze pijn voelen. Ik zal haar bloed proeven, al was dat het laatste wat ik doe. Maar ik kon toch niet dood, dus? Ik herinnerde me opeens de lach van Bella. Ik duwde die gedachte weg en liet hem voor altijd uit mijn hart lopen. Nooit meer zou ik herinnerd worden aan die melige kant van mij. Nooit meer. Ik zou gewoon al mijn gevoelens verstoppen en die hele familie en vriendenkring uitmoorden.

_Alice Cullen_

Ik hoopte dat alles goed was met hun. Ik had hun vannacht wel gehoord. Maar ik was toch maar blijven zitten. Ik zette de tv aan en zapte totdat ik op het Nieuws kwam. Het ging over een jongen die op een eiland voor First Beach was gevonden die nacht. Vastgevroren.

Ik keek naar de jongen: het was Mike.

"Het was B...B...B..Be," zei hij op tv, maar hij viel meteen flauw.

De? Wat bedoelde hij daar nu mee? De? Wie kenden we wiens naam begon met De?

Opeens ging er een licht bij me op. Bella! Maar hoe kon zij het nu zijn? Zij had toch geen geheime krachten of zoiets? Nee, dat was belachelijk. Tegen mij had ze dat dan gezegd. Mijn blik werd wazig en ik zag Robert die zich naar hier haast. Ik zag weer alles duidelijk en haaste me naar boven. Na twee seconden stond ik bij mijn lievelingskoppel.

"Mike is gevonden bij de First Beach. Zijn voeten waren helemaal bevroren."

Ik had het meteen gezegd. Zou er echt iets zijn met Bella? Nee, ik geloofde van niet. Wat kon zij nu doen? Ik dacht alleen aan de dingen die ze mij altijd hadden geleerd. Ik zag dat Bella haar ogen open vlogen. Ze zei echter niets. Ik draaide me om en ging weg terwijl ik overliep van de twijfels.

_Bella Swan_

Oh nee! Had ik dat gedaan met Mike? Ik hoopte maar dat het na de vakantie niets teweeg bracht aan onze vriendschap. Ik hoopte zo dat er niets mis was.

Ik dacht aan de eerste keer dat we elkaar zagen. Ik wist toen meteen dat hij verliefd op mij was. Maar dat hij echt

"Bella! AARDE AAN Bella!"

Ik hoorde de vertrouwde warme stem van Jacob. Ik keek op en staarde direct in zijn zwarte ogen.

"Was ik lang in gedachten?" vroeg ik.

"Toch zeker een paar minuten."

Ik keek nog dieper in zijn ogen en ik kuste hem op z'n wang. Ik hoorde hem zuchten en ging verder. Hier had ik altijd al op gewacht: meer Jacob. Ik rolde me op hem, maar hij rolde me terug.

"Gaan we niet te snel?" vroeg hij.

Dat was zo lief, zo schattig. Oh nee! Nu wilde ik hem nog meer. Ik verzette mijn gedachten en wilde iets anders met hem doen: lekker samen zijn. Nu het nog kon.


	7. Fools

Chapter 10: Fools

_Song_: Fools – Rachel Stevens

_TeamJacobInigo_

Zo was het die morgen gegaan. Maar Bella had al lang zin in meer Jacob. Jacob wil alleen niets overhaasten. Daarvoor kijken we eventjes terug naar een fuif waar ze was met Jacob en Alice. Ze waren lekker aan het dansen.

"Ik heb een cadeautje voor je," zei Jacob.

Hij haalde een houten poppetje tevoorschijn. Het was nog geen duim hoog, misschien een pink groot. Het was een miniatuur van Bella. Bella hing het aan haar bedeltje. Het bedeltje dat ze heeft gekregen op het feest dat Alice gaf.

Bella omhelsde Jacob en kuste hem op zijn wang. Ze nam hem mee naar buiten. Ze stonden aan het raam. De muziek werd buiten ook nog gehoord. Ze gingen een bos in.

Bella stopte aan de rand van het bos en drukte zich tegen zijn lichaam. Jacob was nog steeds zestien. Hij wil wachten totdat het moment echt perfect is.

We gaan nu maar terug naar het heden. Het wordt tijd, want de tijd lijkt vooruit te gaan. Ik heb het gevoel dat er nog zoveel te gebeuren staat.

Ik zie dat Bella al beneden is. Ze staat in de keuken. Jacob is even gaan kijken bij het roedel en Alice is gaan jagen op dieren. Die laatste moet immers ook eten, euhm...drinken...maakt niet uit... hebben. Bella is aan het afwassen.

"Me gemist?" zei een koele, harde stem.

Een bord viel uit de handen van Bella en sloeg op de grond aan diggelen.

"Edward," zuchtte ze. Ze draaide zich om.

_Edward Cullen_

Haar gezicht was bang, verrassend bang. Ik nam dat gezicht in mijn gedachten op. Dit wilde ik nooit meer vergeten. Die bange blik van haar. Wat een kick! Ik zou haar willen bijten.

Ze stapte rustig naar achteren, naar de achterdeur. Ik zou haar niet bijten. Toch niet als ze mijn aanbod aannam.

Ik ging hem stellen: "Ik geef je nog een kans. Als je met mij trouwt, dan zal ik je Jacob en zijn vrienden niets aandoen. Ik wil dat je mij kiest in plaats van hem."

Meteen stond ze stil. Ze stapte naar voren. Ik wist het: ze koos weer voor mij. Ha, domme gans!

Ze gaf me een dreun in het gezicht en wankelde meteen naar achteren. Ik hoorde het kraken. Weer haar hand gebroken. Maar nu was mijn besluit helemaal voltallig: ik ging haar hier en nu bijten en leegzuigen.

Binnen één seconde stond ik bij haar. Ik wilde haar bijten, maar ze week uit en ik beet in de lucht. Ze rende de deur uit recht naar buiten. Ik ging haar meteen achterna. Ik stond buiten, maar ik zag niets. Waar was ze?

Opeens hoorde ik een grom en ik keek achter me. Daar stond ze. Uitdagend. Ik stapte rustig naar haar toe. Weer hoorde ik een grom. Een roodbruine wolf kwam uit het struikgewas. Jacob! Ik hoorde zijn gedachten al. Ik verkende ze heel diep. Ik zag de beelden van hem door zijn ogen. Ik zag het beeld van Bella die...die...die... die hem wou...

Ik snoof een hele hoop lucht op en rende weg. Ik wilde haar laten lijden. Toen kon ik dat niet zonder dat Jacob mijn hoofd eraf zou bijten. Ik rende terug naar het huis. Ik vroeg me af wat Esmé aan het doen was. Zou ze al bijgedraaid zijn? Of moest ik Jane nog eens haar kracht laten gebruiken?

_Jacob Black_

Ik keek naar het bos waar die vuile bloedzuiger was in gevlucht. Ik zweerde het: als hij dat nog eens durfde, dan rukte ik zijn hoofd eraf. Ik hoopte dat ik die kans kreeg. De kans om dat laatste te doen.

Ik veranderde weer terug en keek haar diep in de ogen terwijl ik me aankleedde. Ik pakte haar even later goed vast.

"Het komt allemaal wel goed," troostte ik haar.

Ik voelde de natte tranen over mijn borst rollen. Ik had die ogen gezien. Die ogen van die vieze bloedzuiger. Ik kon hem wel vermorzelen. Maar die ogen maakten mij niet bang. Nee hoor.

Bella werd er misschien bang van, maar ik niet. Ik zou hem zo de nek omwringen. Mijn ogen vlogen naar omhoog. Grijze wolken pakten zich samen. Ik voelde dat er een storm kwam. Een zware!

Meteen vielen de druppels uit de lucht. Er landden een paar op mijn wang, op mijn borst, op mijn rug.


	8. When The Rain Begins To Fall

Chapter 8: When the rain begins to fall

_Song_: When The Rain Begins To Fall – Jermaine Jackson en Pia Zadora

Ze trok zich terug en rende naar binnen. Ze deed de deur op slot.

Ik vroeg me af wat er is. Wat was er nu zo geheim?

Ik hoorde een smak. Was ze op de grond gevallen? Ik wachtte buiten en bracht alles tezamen. Ze had iets met de maan, met water, met rare dingen. Na een paar minuten hoorde ik een geklik. Het was het geklik van een sleutel in een deur.

"Sorry, ik ben gewoon een beetje bang van water."

Nu mijn nieuwsgierigheid was geprikkeld, kon ik niet niks vragen. "Bella? Er is iets wat ik je wil vragen."

Ze knikte en keek naar me. Ik ademde diep in en zei het: "Er is iets met jou en water. Met jou en de maan. Met jou en rare dingen. Ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is. Wat het ook is, ik heb er geen bevooroordeling over."

"Tay," zuchtte ze. "Ik wou dat het zo simpel was. Maar ik kan het niet, nog niet."

"Oké," fluisterde ik. Ik haalde een glas uit de kast en kieperde er water in. "Je wilt het me niet vertellen. Maar ik ben je vriendje nu. Tegen mij kan je het toch wel zeggen."

Ze schudt haar hoofd. Ik voelde de drang, de drang om… Ik wou het water over haar handen gooien. Maar ik kon het tegenhouden.

"Zullen we naar La Push gaan?" stelde Bella voor.

Ik knikte en even later waren ter plekke. Bella vroeg om naar First Beach te gaan, dus ik stemde in. Toen we daar aankwamen kon ik het niet meer aan: mijn nieuwsgierigheid overwon het. Ik rende het koude water van de zee in en ging tot mijn kruin kopje onder.

Ik snelde uit het water en Bella keek met grote ogen naar mij. Ze draaide zich om weg te rennen, maar ik hield haar tegen door haar pols te pakken. Ze keek met grote ogen naar de druppels die op haar bleke huid vielen en keek op naar mijn zwarte ogen.

"Hoe kon je," zei ze en rende meteen naar het water.

Ik keek om en zag nog net dat ze erin dook. Ik ging haar achterna. Toen ik onder water kwam, deed ik mijn ogen open. Ik zag een lichtbruine staart. Een lange, lichtbruine vissenstaart. Ik keek nog beter. Maar? Bella? Ik keek naar de voorkant van het beest en realiseerde me dat het totaal geen beest is. Het was Bella!

Ze was een zeemeermin! Ik zwom richting haar hoofd. Ze keek om en zag waarschijnlijk de uitdrukking op mijn gezicht. Ik wilde niet weten hoe mijn gezicht eruit zag. Ze zwemt weg als een kronkeling. Een grote slag van haar staart en ik zie haar in de verte zwemmen. Wat een snelheid!

Ik draafde uit het water en achtervolgde haar. Ik rook dat ze naar het eiland voor First Beach zwom.

Ik dook weer het water in. Ik zwom en zwom... Na tien minuten kwam ik weer boven en zag dat ik nog maar tien meter van het strand was verwijderd. Aan de linkerkant daarvan stonden grote rotsen tegen het water. Onder water zag ik een tunnel bij de rotsen. Ik zag dat er ook een spoor begint. Het was een lage tunnel, dus het spoor was makkelijk bij te houden.

Ik kwam boven water. Ik zag een gat boven mijn hoofd.

"Je bent me helemaal naar hier gevolgd?" hoorde ik een stem zeggen. Het klonk als muziek in mijn oren. Het was Bella. Ze had weer benen. Ik klom uit het water. Bella keek me aan, verbaasd dat ik zo lang mijn adem kon inhouden. Tja, dat heb als je een weerwolf als vrijer hebt.

Ik keek haar aan en zij keek mij aan. Ik verkende de ruimte. Het was helemaal van steen. Er was een trap. Ik volgde het en kwam uit in een andere grot met een stenen glijbaan. Het was allemaal onder de grond. Het was allemaal zo gevormd.

"Jake," zei ze, toen ik terug was en mij uit mijn gedachten haalde. "Ik wil je laten zien hoe IK verander."

Ik raakte haar wang aan. Mijn handen waren nog nat, dus dit zou het moeten doen hebben. Een paar seconden later, tien om precies te zijn, verschenen er belletjes aan haar lichaam. Zo snel als ze gekomen zijn, verdwenen ze.

Toen ze weg waren, wankelde Bella. Ze viel naar achteren en ik ving haar op. Ze had weer een staart.

"Dit is niet alles, hé?" vroeg ik. Ik had een vermoeden dat er meer was.

"Nee, dit is niet alles," antwoordde ze. Ze hield haar handen boven haar staart. Stoom steeg op van haar staart.

"Wat doe je?" vroeg ik.

"Mijn staart laten opdrogen."

Hoe ze dat zei, zo rustig, zo leuk. Ik werd ook rustig van. De belletjes verschenen weer en haar benen waren weer terug. Ze stond op en hield haar handen op naar het water. Een waterslang kronkelde uit de poel. Ik keek mijn ogen uit. Kon zij dit? Cool! Ze liet haar handen zakken en de slang viel terug het water in. Ze hief haar handen weer op en een waterbel kwam uit het water. Ze bracht haar handen naar achter maar weer naar voor. Ik hoorde iets kraken. Ik keek naar de bel en was verbaasd. Het was een ijsbal! Kon ze ook nog bevriezen? En verwarmen? Cool: nee, supercool: nee, megacool: nee, supermegacool: ja.

Ze liet haar handen naar voren schieten en de bel bewoog mee. De bel knalde kapot op de stenen wand. Haar handen gingen hoog de lucht in: ze wezen naar de hemel boven ons. Donder en bliksem pakte zich boven ons samen. Windstoten van boven windkracht vijf waaiden langs ons. De storm ging liggen toen haar handen naast haar hingen. Ik keek haar aan en stapte naar haar toe.

"Jake, ik..."

Ik stopte haar van iets te zeggen door haar te kussen. Ik kuste haar passievol en zij kuste zo lief terug. Ik liet haar lippen los en ademde in en uit.

"Ik ben blij dat ik dit geheim kan delen met jou," zei ze verder.

Ik lachte en kuste haar nog eens. Nu hadden we allebei twee geheimen te bewaren.

_**TeamJacobInigo**_

**Sorry dat we weer een sprongetje nemen in de tijd, maar het kan niet anders. Het is om de gevoelens van Bella nog eens naar voren te laten komen. Dit speelt zich af in de grot voordat Jacob binnenkwam.**

_Bella Swan_

Ik liet mijn staart opdrogen en ik staarde naar het water. Wat had ik gedaan? Ik had het meteen moeten zeggen nu we een koppel waren. Ik keek naar de reflectie in het water. Ik barstte in tranen uit. Ik zou nooit een goede vriendin zijn, nooit een goede dochter. Al mijn emoties kwamen naar boven. Ja, ik had Charlie ook belogen. Ik voelde al die emoties gewoon. Ik zag nu pas dat als ik echt mezelf was, dat ik gewoon een monster was. Ik was een leugenaar. Ik was gewoon een liegbeest. Ik vroeg me af wie dat meisje was dat terug staarde, terug huilde. Waarom, in hemelsnaam, was ik gekozen om een zeemeermin te zijn? Ik wilde dat ik die reflectie nooit meer zou zien. Maar het was een deel van mij. Ik moest het leren te accepteren. Zonder dit alles was ik niet Bella Swan. Ik zag opeens iemand onder water. Een groot persoon. Het was Jacob.

_TeamJacobInigo_

Nou, dat was toch niet zo erg om even in het verleden te gaan. Terug naar het heden.


	9. Miracle

Chapter 9: Miracle

_Song: _Miracle – Ilse DeLange

Bella was zo blij met de reactie van Jacob dat ze een feestje gaf. Samen kwamen ze thuis. Alice zat op de bank.

_Alice Cullen_

Ik zat op de bank wanneer de deur openging: het waren Bells en Jake. Ik kende hun bijnamen nu al. Het gaf niet echt. Vroeger was mijn nickname Al-girl. Die vond ik nog steeds verschrikkelijk. Brrr, een koude rilling. Wacht! Dat kon niet. Een vampier kreeg geen koude rillingen meer. Integendeel. Wanneer hij een rilling kreeg, was het altijd warmer dan hun lichaamstemperatuur.

Bella keek me aan. Ze begaf zich naar mij en zette zich naast me. Ik had het gevoel dat ze me iets gaat zeggen, iets groot. Haar gezicht stond zo serieus. Jacob stond in het deurgat te grijnzen met zijn armen over elkaar. Hij keek naar mijn gezicht. Wat ging ze me vertellen? Ik was zo nieuwsgierig, ik kon wel in de grond zakken.

"Alice, hou je vast aan de takken van de bomen," begon Bella. "Ik ben een … zeemeermin."

Ik keek haar met opengetrokken ogen aan. Mijn mond stond waarschijnlijk open. Ik juichte en omhelsde haar. Eindelijk had ze haar geheim met mij gedeeld.

"Ik ben niet de eerste die het weet, hé?" vroeg ik, want ik zag dat Jacob grijnzend naar ons kwam.

"Tja! Hij was ook nieuwsgierig," zei ze luchtig.

"Ik heb ook speciale krachten," zei ze en ze liet me alles zien. Van waterslang tot waterbel, van wind tot bliksem en van bevriezen tot verhitten. Ik noemde het liever verhitten, want dat klonk leuker (en gemener, hi hi hi).

"Ik hou van je, Bella," zei ik en omhelsde haar nog eens. Zij was echt als een zus voor mij. Jacob besloot om weg te gaan. Wanneer hij de deur uit was, vertelde ze me alles.

Bella begon met vertellen: "Ik was negen. Ik ging samen met Jacob naar het eiland. Daarna, 's nachts, wandelde ik bij de waterval en ik belande in een grot. Daar zag ik een soort poel. Ik viel en plonsde in het water. Het was opeens al nacht en de maan scheen hoog. Het was een volle maan. Het water in die poel borrelde en de volgende dag wou ik gaan zwemmen. Ik stapte het water in en tada...ik was een zeemeermin. Ik had ook een speciale kracht: ik kon water in gelatine omzetten, dan verharden en als ik dan nog een een handbeweging deed, dan knalde het water uit elkaar. Ik kon het ook laten regenen.

Ze had een wazige blik in haar ogen.

"En na een paar jaar het geheim te hebben gehouden, ontmoette ik mijn beste vrienden."

Na die uitleg was het al avond en we gingen uit eten. Toen we terugkwamen, babbelden we nog over het feest dat moest georganiseerd worden. Ik deed natuurlijk mee met het versieren en organiseren. Daar was ik altijd al goed in.

_Jacob Black_

Ik was bij mijn vader op bezoek geweest. Sinds ik met Bella een koppel was, zag ik hem weinig. Niet dat ik er om gaf, ik hield van haar. Ik was met haar ingeprent. Gelukkig dat ze het zo goed had opgevat. Ik ging naar het feest dat ze had voorbereid. Ik had Bella al een hele dag niet gezien.

Het feest was in volle gang toen ik aankwam. Alles was mooi versierd. Daar waren Alice en Bells wel heel goed in. Ik zou Alice de godin der versieren en Bella de godin der zee kunnen noemen.

Ik hoorde een bekend deuntje. Oh nee! Toch niet mijn lievelingslied? Mijn lied, het lied der liederen: Apologize van Timbaland vond ik nog steeds een goed nummer. Ik ging op de dansvloer en inviteerde mijn vriendin.

Bella stapte naar mij toe en danste met me. We schuifelden tot het liedje gedaan was. Ik was zo blij, echt gelukkig. Ik kon niets meer wensen dan dit: Bella, mijn Bella. Er startte een ander lied. Het was Every time We Touch van Cascada. Even later kwam er een ander lied: Every time van Britney Spears.

_Alice Cullen_

Ik keek naar het koppel dat in het midden aan het dansen is. Ik vond het zo schattig. Opeens begon ik ze niet meer te zien. Mijn zicht werd wazig. Nu zag ik ze helemaal niet meer. Ik zag Robert en Sarah. Ik zag de rest van de Cullens. Ik zag Jasper. En ik zag de Volturi. Ik zag druppels op gras en ik zag mist. Ik zag een kalender op een datum. Ik kreeg mijn zicht terug. Ik haalde het koppel van de dansvloer. Snel trok ik ze mee naar buiten.

"Ik heb het gezien! Ik heb het gezien!" kraamde ik uit.

"Wat?" zeggen ze allebei.

"Ze vallen morgen aan," zei ik vlug. Ik zie de uitdrukkingen op hun gezicht. "Ik strijd met jullie mee. Ik zal er voor jullie zijn."

_TeamJacobInigo_

Die nacht gingen ze naar het roedel. Het hele roedel was bij elkaar. Er waren zelfs nieuwe bij. Er was een zekere John bij. Het was z'n eerste keer dat hij de Cullens zag. Bella en Jacob kwamen als eerste aan. Dan waren er de andere vier van het zeemeervolk: Emma, Rikki, Bella en Cleo. Ook Alice was meegekomen. John keek ze één voor één aan.

_Josh Lupé_

Ik keek naar die ene gast met zwart haar. Ik kende hem al lang: het was Jacob samen met zijn blonde Bella. Ik verschoof mijn beeld naar twee tieners. Die ene met sluik haar was volgens mij Emma. Die andere met bruin haar was Cleo, dacht ik. Ik ging over naar dat meisje met lang blond haar. Volgens mij was dat die Bella, de broer van Emma. Die ene vrouw met krullen is volgens mij Rikki. Ik keek naar de vrouw ernaast en mijn wereld stond stil. Het was niet langer de zwaartekracht die me hier op de Aarde vasthield, nee. Het was zij. Zij met haar zwart piekerig haar. Haar lieve rode lippen, haar witte huid. Het maakte me niet uit dat ze mijn vijand was. Ik vond ze gewoon mooi, vrolijk, olijk en… Er waren gewoon geen woorden voor.

_TeamJacobInigo_

Ik had het meteen door wanneer ik die blik van Josh zag: hij was ingeprent. Maar met wie? Ik volgde zijn blik. Nee? Toch niet Alice. Maar ze was een vampier! Ach ja...liefde is voor altijd. En zij leefde voor altijd. Weerwolven ook, dus ja.

Die nacht sliepen ze lekker in het huis van Jacob. Bella kon de slaap niet vatten en stapte wat rond. De anderen waren heel diep aan het slapen.

Ze zag een boekenkast. Ze vond een boek over mythologie. Ze keek erin. Ze vond een hoofdstuk over weerwolven. Er stond in dat er Roemeense weerwolven zijn: mensen die bij volle maan in een wolf veranderen. Dan zijn er de Amerikaanse weerwolven, die mensen beschermen tegen onheil zoals vampiers. Dus Jacob, Josh, Sam en de rest zijn Amerikaanse weerwolven.

Ze sloeg een bladzijde open over vampiers. Alles stond erin beschreven net zoals het bij haar is...was.

Ze bladerde verder en kwam bij een interessant hoofdstuk: zeemeerminnen. Er zijn Atlantische zeemeerminnen die nooit benen hebben en er zijn Vasteland-meerminnen. Die laatste waren zij dus eigenlijk. Er stond ook bij dat als zeemeervolk de leeftijd van achttien hebben bereikt, dat ze voor eeuwig zullen bestaan. Zoals weerwolven en vampiers zal ze voor altijd leven. Het eeuwig leven, hm. Niet zo slecht, eigenlijk. Het enige spijtige was dat ze dan haar ouders zal zien sterven.

Ze zette het boek weg en ging weer terug in bed liggen. Na een uur voorbij zien te gaan viel ze in slaap.

Bella werd wakker. Ze keek rond. Ze lag in haar eigen bed. Nu herinnerde ze haar dat Jacob al het bos was gaan verkennen. Die ochtenden, die vervelende ochtenden. Die namen haar altijd haar Jacob weg. Ze wenste dat het maar altijd nacht blijft.

Ze hoorde het breken van glas. Een soort gas vulde haar longen. Ze zag dat het donker werd voor haar ogen en viel weer in bed.

Robert kwam binnen. Hij liet zijn lippen langs haar mond gaan, maar bleef steken bij haar hals. Meteen kwamen er voetstappen. Luide voetstappen.

"Bella?" hoorde ze een stem zeggen. Meteen schoot ze met haar bovenlijf naar voren.

Jacob zat naast haar in bed. Het was gewoon een nachtmerrie. Wat was ze blij dat de ochtend was aangebroken.

Maar nu herinnerde ze zich de woorden. De woorden van Alice. Vandaag was het de dag. De dag van het gevecht. Het gevecht waar ze op hadden gewacht. Gewacht tot in de eeuwigheid. Eeuwigheid die niet stopte. Oké, maar ik stop met telkens het laatste woord van de vorige zin te herhalen.

Bella kleedde zich vlug aan en rende naar buiten. Ze stapte naar de woningen van de familie van Jacob. Jacob was juist van plan om weg te gaan.

Samen bespraken ze de situatie van het eeuwig leven. Ze bespraken het ook met de andere vier.

Ze zagen het eigenlijk wel zitten, dat eeuwige leven. Bella ook. Zo kon ze voor altijd bij Jacob blijven. Na dit te bespreken, stonden ze paraat voor het gevecht. Bella staarde de dikke mist in. Ze stond helemaal achteraan in het leger dat haar ging beschermen.

Opeens een licht geritsel. De gezichten van bleke mensen verschijnen.


	10. Et C'est Parti

Chapter 10: Est c'est parti

_Song_: Est C'est Parti

_Bella Swan_

Ik zag een aantal vampiers uit de mist komen. Ik zag Edward. Hij had een zwarte mantel aan. Dat was het teken van de Volturi. Ik zag dat de andere drie er ook bij waren: de leiders van de Volturi. Jane, Felix en de anderen van de wacht waren er ook bij.

Ik hoorde hun ademhaling niet. Ik hoopte maar niet dat er iets erg ging gebeuren met de personen achterin. Ik zag die nieuwe. Ze was inderdaad aantrekkelijk. Ik vond ze best wel mooi. Ze had rode lippen. Dat zou niet voor niets zijn. Wie weet wie ze als eten had genomen.

Opeens zag een hemd in haar hand. Een bekend hemd. Het hemd dat ik herkende van de film waar ik met Jacob toen naartoe was gegaan, de nacht toen hij veranderde: Mike. Mike! Mike! Mike was dood.

Mijn blik gleed verder naar de anderen naast haar. Het waren al de Cullens. Hoewel, niet allemaal. Alice stond naast me. Ik zag haar blik smachtend naar Jasper gaan. Hij wendde zijn blik af van de hare en staarde in het eindeloze.

"Hier gaan we dan," hoorde ik Jacob mompelen.

Meteen veranderden alle mensen van het roedel in wolven. De vampiers recht over ons vielen aan. De wolven volgden erop. Ik keek toe hoe alles verliep. Alice kwam Jasper tegen. Hij hief zijn hand naar haar en wilde haar hand pakken. Oh nee! Alice! Maar Alice was zo lenig. Ze sprong over hem heen en viel hem in de rug aan.

Cleo liet een waterstraal naar Felix gaan. Die stompte hem hard in de maag en er verscheen een gat. Cleo hief haar hand en een harde wind blies door de haren van de sterkste wacht van de Volturi.

Felix vloog door het strijdperk en botste tegen Rikki aan. Die keek naar Felix en maakte van haar hand een vuist. Meteen viel de bliksem uit de lucht en vatte Felix vlam. Van die waren we al af.

Cleo liet een waterbel naar die Sarah vliegen. Die landde in haar gezicht en Emma hief haar hand. Haar vertrouwde beweging: een platte hand. Ik hoorde het bevriezen van het water dat op Sarah lag. Ze liep wild rond. Donder kwam uit de hemel en ik wist wie dat deed. Dat was ook weer Emma. Een bliksem viel op Sarah. Ze vatte vlam. Een hele watergolf kwam over haar heen. Daar had die ene voor gezorgd. Die Alec, de broer van Dakota. Die met die krachten over de zintuigen.

Hij hief zijn hand. Hij gebaart naar Emma. Opeens was het maar raar. Ze zag het echter niet. Want ze was blind geworden. Ik riep toen ik zag dat Alec een aanval deed. Emma draaide zich om. Alles leek wel in slow-motion te gaan.

Cleo ging voor haar beste vriendin staan en gebaarde met zijn hand. Een rotsblok vloog al zachter, maar de wind was iets te laat en kegelde Cleo omver. Ze is bewusteloos door het blok dat Demitri gooide.

Ik keek naar de anderen. Bella stond er ook bij. Cleo werd nog even wakker en deed nog een handgebaar naar Caius. Daarna viel ze bewusteloos neer. Toen Caius helemaal nat was, keek deze woest naar Bella. Bella deed een handgebaar en meteen stond Caius in gelatine. Bella deed nog een handbeweging en de zachte gelatine verandert in harde.

Opeens kwam Jane voor hem en wilde een engelachtige gezicht trekken. Emma zag weer en sprong ervoor. De pijn trof haar en door die pijn lag ze bewusteloos op de grond. Rikki had alles gezien. Bella barstte in huilen uit en werd heel kwaad. Ze liet het overal regenen, behalve bij Rikki, mij, Emma, Cleo en zichzelf, zodat ze iedereen in gelatine kon zetten. Ze deed dit met de meeste (waaronder Alec en de andere twee hoofden van de Volturi (Alec en Marcus), maar uiteindelijk werd ze aangevallen door Demitri.

Deze rende vliegensvlug naar Bella en duwde haar weg. Bella vloog meters verder en knalde tegen een boom. Ook zij lag buiten bewustzijn. Rikki werd nu ook kwaad en liet de bliksem op die Demitri komen. Die vatte vlam en er hing een smeulende geur. Een andere vampier kwam op Rikki af, maar die vampier vergat dat hij compleet nat was door de regen van Bella. Rikki maakte van haar hand een vuist en de hitte van het water was blijkbaar zo ondraaglijk dat de vampier op de grond viel. Het lichaam vatte meteen vlam.

Rosalie stapt juist naar Rikki. Deze laatste kon niets zien, want Rosalie viel in de rug aan. Wat een lafaard! Ik vond die Rosalie altijd al een vervelende trien. Toen een nog vervelendere trien. Rosalie pakte Rikki op en rende via een boom naar boven en liet Rikki vallen. Rikki gilde en gilde. Ik hief mijn handen en liet Rikki rustig zakken. Toch was Rikki flauw gevallen door de emoties en de angst. Ik voelde de woede in mij opborrelen.

_TeamJacobInigo_

Bella kon niet zomaar blijven staan. Ze hief meteen haar handen op. Het was tijd dat ze het weten: ze was niet hopeloos. Integendeel. Ze ging die Volturi en die anderen lieten zien dat ze speciale krachten had. Ze concentreerde zich en een slang van water komt omhoog. Ze plaatste haar handen in de richting van Rosalie. Die vond ze toch altijd al vervelend. Meteen ging de waterslang naar Rosalie. Die trof haar in de rug en Rosalie vloog weg en belandde tegen een boom. De boom overleefde het niet. Meteen beet een wolf haar armen, haar benen en haar hoofd eraf. Al die stukken lagen op de grond, maar kropen weer naar het lichaam van Rosalie. Daarom staken ze altijd die vampiers in brand. Meteen dacht Bella aan haar andere kracht: bliksem. Ze hief haar handen naar de hemel. Een bliksem schoot door de lucht en Bella leidde hem naar Rosalie. Ze vatte meteen vlam. Het probleem Rosalie was opgelost. Opeens stond Jane voor haar.

"Wel, dat wisten we niet van je," zei het blonde meisje. "Spijtig dat je eraan gaat."

"Dat denk jij," speelde er door Bella's hoofd.

Jane gaat in de aanval over en Bella haar handen gingen naar haar. Meteen kwam er een hele windhoos. Jane kon er niet tegen op en waaide weg.

SMAK

Ze landde tegen de grond. Een grote stofwolk ontstond en, wanneer Bella goed keek, zag ze ook een put. Er kwam iemand vanuit de wolk: Jane. Haar haar was helemaal in de war en haar ogen stonden woest. Die ogen veranderden naar een engelachtige blik. Maar ze was vergeten dat dat niet helpt. Haar pijn-kracht werkte niet bij Bella. Haar gezicht veranderde van engelachtig naar zuur. Bella stuurde een bliksem naar haar en Jane was verleden tijd.

Zo moeilijk was het niet.

"Hey, Bella!"

Die stem was van niemand anders dan…Edward.


	11. It Must Have Been Love

Chapter 11: It Must Have Been Love

_Song_: It Must Have Been Love - Roxette

_Bella Swan_

Dit meende je niet. Ging hij met mij de strijd aan?

_Daaraan zag je nu hoeveel hij van je gehouden heeft._

Hoe kon ik toch zo dom zijn? Waarom was ik altijd bij hem gebleven? Ik wist al wat het was: liefde. Maar nu ik wist wat hij met mij wilde doen...

Ik voelde alleen maar haat. Ik hief mijn handen op. Een waterslang kwam uit een plas.

Meteen deed ik een gebaar naar Edward en de waterslang spoot richting de vampier. Die kreeg de waterstraal recht in zijn gezicht dat er dan ook afvalt. Het lichaam hief zijn hoofd op en zette het weer goed. Uch, griezelig. Wat had ik ooit in hem gezien. Een volgende waterstraal ging naar hem, maar hij kon die ontwijken en rende naar mij toe. Ik liet water vanuit die plas een paar meter voor me omhoog komen. Hij stapte erin en ik deed nog een gebaar. Hij viel op de grond. Zijn voeten zaten vast in het ijs. Toch leuk als je zo'n krachten hebt.

Ik gebaarde naar de hemel en ik liet een beetje donder komen. Zo verdoezelde het geluid van het gedonder het geluid van het gevecht een beetje. Ik liet meteen ook een bliksemflits naar hem gaan. De flits landde op de plek waar hij daarjuist zat. Wacht eens even? Waar was hij nu?

Meteen voelde ze dat ze wordt opgetild. Hij rende en rende. Een paar minuten later stonden we bij een klif. Maar welke?

Ik keek rond. We waren op de klif waar ik vanaf was gesprongen.

"Hier heb ik zo lang op gewacht," zei hij en hij keek verlekkerd naar mij. Hoewel, meer naar mijn nek eigenlijk. Hij stapte naar voor. Ik zag dat hij zijn hoofd een beetje naar rechts hield. Ach zo, hij wilde het zo spelen. Mij bijten. Wel, ik had een verrassing voor hem.

Ik hief mijn handen naar hem. Een windvlaag kwam op en ik hief mijn handen omhoog. Hij werd meegetrokken. Op precies hetzelfde moment dat mijn handen waren gestopt, stopte hij met omhoog te gaan. Ik draaide me rond en hij zweefde nu boven het water. Ik liet hem vallen, niet denkend aan de gevolgen.

Hij kwam uit het water rennen en ik rende weg. Hij rende meteen de klif op. Hij haalde me snel in en hij pakte mijn hand. Het water drupte op mij. Meteen liet ik een windvlaag komen en hij werd weggeblazen. Ik draaide me om richting het meer. Ik rende zo hard ik kon. Ik moest gewoon op tijd zijn, ik moest. Ik voelde al iets in mijn lichaam.

Meteen veranderde ik. Ik plofte in het gras en keek om. Edward kwam al af en mijn staart was ook aanwezig. Ik sleepte me naar het water terwijl ik Edward achter me hoorde. Ik sleepte me verder en was nu al wat dichter bij het einde van de klif, dus ik draaide me om. Ik zag Edward ongelovig naar mijn kant kijken. Ik sleepte mezelf nog wat verder; gebruikmakend van zijn verbaasdheid. Ik dook toen ik het einde van klif had bereikt. Toen ik in het koude water kwam, zwom ik omhoog. Ik kwam met mijn hoofd boven en zag hem nog steeds ongelovig kijken. Toen verdween dat...

Hij sprong meteen het water in. Hij landde erin en zwom meteen naar me toe. Ik lachte en maakte een gebaar. Meteen begon zijn lichaam in een ijspegel te veranderen. Ik sleepte me uit het water en gebruikte een andere kracht. Ik liet mijn staart opdrogen door mijn kracht: ik noemde het vroeger de water – verhitter – kracht. Na een paar seconden, twintig om exact te zijn, had ik mijn benen weer terug. Ik zag dat Edward uit het ijs brak. Nog geen ogenblik later stond hij recht voor mijn neus. Hij hield mijn hoofd schuin en met de andere hand hield hij mijn handen tegen. Ik kon niets meer doen. Ik bereidde me voor op een helse pijn, op het ergste wat me kan gebeuren: sterven, het minste ergste: een vampier worden. Ik sluit mijn ogen. Al het geluid rond mij viel weg.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ik voelde niets in mijn nek, zelfs niet langs mijn nek. Ik deed mijn ogen open en zag een roodbruine wolf Edward verscheuren.

"Bella! Help!" hoorde ik hem nog roepen. Waarom zou ik hem geholpen hebben? Hij wou me net bijten. Ik besteedde geen aandacht aan hem. De wolf rukte nu ook zijn hoofd eraf. Ik gebaarde meteen naar de hemel en een bliksemschicht landde op Edward. Donkere vlammen stegen op en ik viel op de grond. Mijn vorige, ware liefde had ik afgemaakt. Hoe kon hij? Mij bijna bijten!

Ik hoorde een grom en ik begreep het: "Jij wilt nog steeds weten hoe ik aan die krachten kom, hé?"

De wolf knikte. Meteen veranderde hij in een mens. Hij trok zijn half-afgeknipte jeans aan. Ik omhelsde hem en hield een pluk van zijn pikzwarte haar in mijn hand. Ik was niet van plan om het voor het komende uur uit zijn greep te komen. Hij liet me echter los, maar ik bleef hem vasthouden. Hij duwde me van zich af. Ik keek op. Hij keek met zijn zwarte ogen naar mij.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen meer, Bella," zei hij kalm. "Alles is goed afgelopen. Niemand van ons is gewond geraakt. Alice heeft het ook heel goed gedaan tegen Jasper."

Ik verbaasde me over wat hij zegt. Had Alice met Jasper afgerekend?

"Hoe zit het met de anderen?" vroeg ik.

"Wel," zei hij rustig, terwijl hij met zijn hoofd dichter bij het mijne kwam. "Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie en de Volturi hebben het niet overleefd."

Ik zuchtte. Zoveel weg. Jasper, de emotie–manipuleerder, zoals ik hem noem, was weg. Emmet, de sterke vent van de Cullens, was weg. Rosalie, de knapste van de Cullens, was weg. De Volturi, de verschrikkelijke Volturi waren weg. En dan Edward, Edward de vreselijke bloedzuiger, was ook weg. Voor iedereen, behalve de Volturi en Edward, vond ik het erg.

"Esmé en Carlisle gaan het dorp verlaten," vervolgde Jacob zijn uitleg.

Ik vroeg me af wat Alice gaat doen.

"Alice blijft bij ons," zei Jacob opeens. Het was precies alsof hij mijn gedachten las. Dat kon toch niet? NIEMAND kon dat meer! Degene die dat kon, was nu dood. Hoewel hij voor mij al langer dan nu dood was. "Ze is van plan om voor altijd bij Josh te blijven. Ze heeft nu ook haar zielsverwant gevonden."

Ik was in ieder geval blij dat alles achter de rug is. Hij pakte me op en hij rende weer terug naar Forks. Na een paar minuten waren we er. Niemand had ons eigenlijk gezien omdat hij zo snel rende. Wanneer we bij mijn huis waren, zette hij me neer. Ik keek naar hem en ik kuste hem.

_TeamJacobInigo_

Bella kuste hem nog even verder. Na een paar minuten liet ze haar hoofd zakken en liep met hem naar de deur. Ze prutste een beetje met de sleutels en snelde naar binnen. Ze trok hem mee naar boven terwijl ze verder kusten. Ze bleven kussen tot Bella zich op haar bed laat vallen. Hij landde naast haar. Bella kuste zijn kaak, zijn nek, zijn borst, zijn navel. Ze liet een spoor achter en gaat telkens lager en lager. Opeens hoorden ze voetstappen op de trap en een soort gemompel: Charlie. Ze gingen naast elkaar zitten en Bella legde het uit: "Charlie! Ik ben Charlie vergeten af te halen van het vliegveld." Charlie stond net op het punt om de klink te pakken.

"Nog nooit gehoord van kloppen, pa?" vroeg Bella lachend.

Bella en Jacob liepen de deur uit en samen gingen ze naar . Ze snelden naar het huis van Jacob. Bella vertelde intussen over haar krachten: dat ze negen was toen ze een grot in Ierland ontdekte, dat ze de dag daarna in een zeemeermin veranderde, dat ze een speciale kracht bezat: water omzetten in gelatine en dan verharden, dat die werden afgenomen toen ze nog een slechterik was, dat ze nu zes krachten heeft. Jacob was gefascineerd en keek haar aan met een dolgelukkige blik.

Bij Jacob zat Jacob's vader naar televisie te kijken. Nergens privacy. Ze liepen allebei naar buiten.

Opeens bedacht Bella haar iets: "Ga naar het eiland. Ik zwem wel. Huur een boot of zo!" Ze riep dit terwijl ze het ijskoude water indook.

_Bella Swan_

"Hoe?" riep Jacob.

"Zoek gewoon voor de waterval." En bij die woorden stak ik mijn hoofd onder water. Ik kon het gewoon niet geloven: Jacob was straks van mij! Ik kon niet wachten en gaf een slag met mijn staart. Ik raasde door het water als een torpedo. Maar dan wel één die weldra de gelukkigste van de hele wereld zou zijn. Ik zwom en zwom en kwam uiteindelijk aan in de poel. Maar ik zag nog iets: vier staarten.

"Wel, wel, wel, wie hebben we hier?" vroeg Emma.

"We dachten al dat je nooit zou komen," zei Bella.

Ik verstond het dus echt niet en zei: "Huh?"

"Heb jij mijn berichtje niet gekregen?" vroeg Cleo onschuldig.

"Nee, die heb ik niet gehad," antwoordde ik.

"Stomme gsm's," zei Rikki gefrustreerd.

Ik keek naar ze. Hoe moest ik ervoor zorgen dat ze weg zwommen? Ik kon ze moeilijk wegjagen. Toen besloot ik dat ik het wel moest zeggen: "Euh, meiden...Jake komt naar hier en we gaan IETS doen." Ik verluidde mijn stem bij dat voorlaatste woordje. Volgens mij snapten de anderen het want:

"Wel, dan kunnen we beter gaan," zei Bella.

"Tja, we kunnen ze beter niet lastig vallen, dan, hé?" zei Cleo.

"Euhm... dan gaan we dan," zei Emma.

"Veel geluk en succes, of hoe moet ik het zeggen?" zei Rikki.

Ik lachte om hun reacties en ze grinnikten ook. Toen doken ze en ik hoorde het slaan van hun staarten: ze zwommen weg.

Ik sleep mezelf uit het water en maak van mijn hand een vuist. Meteen begint er stoom van mijn staart te komen.

Opeens hoor ik iemand: "Verdomme! Ik haat vallen."

Dat was Jake. Hij zal waarschijnlijk gevallen zijn. Ik weet nog de eerste keer toen ik hier kwam. Toen was ik ook gevallen in het gat en zo kwam ik in de eerste grot terecht. Ik volgde toen een soort stenen trap en kwam zo uit bij deze poel.

Mijn staart verdween en ik voelde mijn benen bibberen. Dus ik was een beetje nerveus. Nou en! Alsof niemand anders dat zou hebben? Alsjeblieft, ik zou anderen wel eens willen zien wanneer het hun eerste keer is. Ik voelde ineens dat het warmer begon te worden. Begon ik misschien nog meer lustiger naar hem te worden? Of was het gewoon de warmte van mijn machtige, sterke en knappe weerwolf.

Of was ik misschien aan het blozen? Waarschijnlijk was het dat, want toen Jacob binnenkwam, lachte hij.

Ik lachte terug en was onder de indruk dat hij zo snel naar hier kon komen. Mijn lust is nog niet weg...integendeel!

We gingen zitten en hij kuste mijn kaak. Ik keerde mijn hoofd, zodat mijn lippen die van hem zouden ontmoeten. Zijn tong vroeg voor binnen te komen en ik gaf hem mijn sleutel. Het was ongelooflijk. Ik vond dit heerlijk. Ik gooide mijn benen om hem heen, zodat ik eigenlijk op zijn schoot zat. Maar dan wel moet zijn benen open. Ik voelde iets hard onder zijn broek en kon niet wachten om dat hard in mij te voelen. Ik kon niet wachten om hem tot de mijne te maken.

Ik kuste hem nog steeds. Ik maakte de knoppen van mijn bloes los en gooide het naar achteren. Ik hoorde het neerploffen in het zand, maar toen hoorde ik niets meer dan Jacob; mijn Jake, mijn weerwolf; mijn liefde.

Na een tijdje voelde ik dat hij mijn beha wou uitdoen, maar dat lukte niet zo goed. Zijn handen bibberden ook van de spanning; van de nervositeit;... Nog steeds speelde hij met mijn beha en ik had er schoon genoeg van: ik had hier te lang voor gewacht. Ik deed mijn beha uit en hij vloog ook naar achteren. Ik voelde zijn lach op mijn lippen: hij wist dat ik dit echt wilde.

Hij trok zich weg en vroeg toen: "Wil je dit echt?"

"Nog niet duidelijk genoeg," zei ik en trok hem op mij.

Ik trok zijn half-afgeknipte broek uit en... "Waarom draag je een onderbroek?"

"Omdat ik je niet wou laten schrikken," zei hij met een grote lach. Het maakte me ook aan het lachen.

Ik deed mijn broek uit en lag nu in mijn slipje onder mijn beste vriend. Hoewel hij eigenlijk nu meer was dan mijn beste vriend, hij was waarschijnlijk mijn beste vriendje. Ik vroeg me af wat hij ervan zou zeggen dat mijn slipje pikzwart en elegant was. Hij wist dat ik daar niet zo van hield, maar ik had het toch eens gekocht. Natuurlijk omdat Alice me het liet kopen.

Hij kuste me verder maar begon in mijn nek. Hij ging alsmaar lager en lager... Opeens voelde ik zijn hete lippen rond mijn tepel. Ik moest schreeuwen van plezier. Dat voelde zo heerlijk! Mijn ogen sloten zich wat later gezien, geen goed idee was. Had ik mijn ogen opengehouden, dan had ik hem nog lager zien gaan. Want toen voelde ik opeens iets warms en vochtig tegen mijn schaamlippen.

Ik kermde van plezier en ik wist niet wat te doen. Ik kronkelde volgens mij nog meer dan een ringslang. Oh, hij was goed in dit! Hoe kon dat? Het was toch ook zijn eerste keer? Ik brak er mijn hoofd niet verder over en liet me overnemen door het plezier dat Jake me gaf.

_Jacob Black_

Ik voelde dat ze echt serieus werd en dat ze me echt wou. Ik wilde de condoom nemen, die ik had meegenomen toen ik naar hier kwam, maar ik werd onderbroken door Bella: "Ik neem de pil, Jake."

Ik begon te blozen toen ik haar moest zeggen dat: "Wij weerwolven kunnen meestal euh... raak schieten. Als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel."

"Ik begrijp het wel," grinnikte Bella.

Ze deed mijn onderbroek uit en ze keek naar me: "WOW!"

Ik zag dat ze over iets twijfelde, maar wat. Zou ze het tegen me zeggen? Wat zou het zijn? God, ik was nieuwsgierig!

Toen zag ik dat ze het ging zeggen: "Groeit dat ook wanneer je in een weerwolf verandert?"

Ik voelde dat ik nog harder begon te blozen en hoopte dat ze het niet zou zien onder mijn bruine huid, maar ze kon het wel zien. Ze lachte luidkeels en drukte me tegen haar aan. Stiekem deed ze de condoom rond me aan.

"Klaar, schat," zei ik beschaamd.

Ze werd ook rood: "Ja, Jake. Ik ben klaar voor je. Altijd..."

Ik ging voorzichtig en traag in haar. Ze kreunde van plezier, en ze was niet de enige, en haar vingers zaten precies in mijn vel. Ze fluisterde mijn naam en ik rilde daardoor. Als dit een droom was, dan was het één waaruit ik nooit wou wakker worden.


	12. Love Story

Chapter 12: Love Story

_Song_: Love Story – Taylor Swift

De volgende morgen:

_Jacob Black_

Die nacht ging ik nooit vergeten. Niemand zou me die afpakken. Het was alsof ik zweefde op wolken. Mijn beste vriendin was verandert in mijn lief. Mijn eeuwige lief. Hoe ik haar haar zag spelen tijdens ons…

Ik hield zoveel van haar. Hoe ze giechelde nadat het gebeurt was, nadat ik zo blozend naar haar keek, nadat ik voor mijn eerste keer… daarna naar haar huis gesneld waar we al giechelend in slaap vielen op bed.

Ik lachte een beetje. Waar maakte ik me eigenlijk druk over? Bella had gezegd dat het de mooiste tijd van haar leven was. Voor haar was het ook de eerste keer. Ik keek rond. Mijn kleren lagen op een stoel. Die had ze daar vast gelegd. Ze was zo lief, zo speciaal.

Ik kon niet geloven dat er zoveel jongens zijn die meisjes zien als een speelgoed: gebruiken, gebruiken en dan gedaan met spelen. Voor mij was Bella meer dan speelgoed. Ze was de hemel voor mij, de Aarde, de zon, het vuur, het water, de lucht,… Ze was gewoon alles. Nu ik wist dat ook zij voor altijd zou leven, kon niets ons geluk in de weg staan. Met de Vultari was afgerekend, met Edward, met een paar van zijn familieleden waaronder die vervelende Blondie,...

Oeps, nu zei ik het weer. Ik mocht dat eigenlijk niet zeggen van Bella...mijn Bella...de knapste van de hele wereld...wat zei ik? Van het universum.

"Ik denk dat ik naar beneden ga," dacht ik bij mezelf en rende naar beneden. Charlie was al naar zijn werk, hij had ons niet eens gezien, en Bella zat aan de keukentafel.

Ik verraste haar door haar te omhelzen: "Hé, schoonheid. Lekker geslapen?"

"Heerlijk, Jake," zei ze fluisterend. "We zijn nu voor altijd bij elkaar, hé?"

"Hopelijk wel," antwoordde ik. Ze zou toch niet terugkrabbelen? Meteen drukte ze haar lippen op die van mij. Nee, ik dacht van niet. Ik duwde haar eventjes weg en keek haar aan. Wat kan het leven toch soms zalig zijn. Gelukkig dat ik nu ook haar geheim wist. Een zeemeermin. Wie had dat gedacht? Maar ja, na al die mythologische dingen over weerwolven en vampiers, geloofde ik eigenlijk alles. Daarom had ik, speciaal voor haar, mijn spaarvarken leeggehaald om een zwembad in Forks volledig af te huren. Ik had gisteren gebeld.

Ik had altijd iets door dat ze me iets wou vertellen. Toen ik haar vroeg om te zwemmen, deed ze dat niet. Wanneer het volle maan was, kwam ze niet buiten, want de maan doet iets raars met haar. Daarom was ze die nacht weg.

Ik haastte me om mijn zwembroek te halen en rende naar beneden. Terwijl ik de traptreden afrende, deed ik die zwembroek aan. Hij was zwart met een paar lijnen blauw en witte bloemen. Ik stapte door de deur van de keuken. Bella had al een tas koffie voor mij klaar staan.

"Dank je," zei ik vriendelijk. Ik kuste haar zacht op de lippen. Ik voelde een rilling over haar gaan wanneer ik met mijn lippen langs haar oor ging.

Bella keek naar de broek en en lacht: "Wat ben je van plan?"

"Ik heb een zwembad van Forks afgehuurd. Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt," antwoordde ik. Ik wreef door haar blonde haren en kuste haar. Voor de zoveelste keer. Niet dat ik er om geef.

"Nee, het geeft niet," zei ze.

Vanmiddag gingen we naar het zwembad. En ik prees me gelukkig met wie ik ging.

Die middag:

_TeamJacobInigo_

Ze stonden allebei voor de startblokken. Jacob had zijn zwembroek aan en hij sprong in het water.

"Ik wil zien hoe je verandert," had hij daarjuist gezegd.

Bella had alles nog aan, haar kleren, haar schoenen en zelfs een ketting. Jacob kwam uit het water. Druppels water vielen naar beneden. Zijn haar was helemaal plat door het water.

"Water = H2O," dacht Bella. Haar chemie kwam naar boven.

"Ga je er niet in," vroeg Jacob.

"Ik weet het niet, dit is een publieke plaats."

"Ik heb het gehuurd. Ik heb zelfs gezegd dat er geen redders moeten zijn. Alleen de vrouw aan de balie is er, maar die kan ons niet zien. Ik heb alles vastgedraaid."

"Ik weet het niet," mompelde Bella. "Wat als die vrouw een sleutel heeft? Of er hangt hier een camera?"

Hij wreef over haar wang. Bella keek op en gaf hem een blik.

"Oh ja, simpel," lachte ze luchtig. "Zo kan het ook."

Ze dook het water in. Na een paar seconden had ze al een staart. De zwartharige jongen dook ook in het water. Jacob keek met opgetrokken ogen. Hij was zo verbaasd. Hij zwom naar haar toe en hij kust haar nog eens. Ze pakte zijn hand vast en samen zwommen ze stil, naar elkaar kijkend, naar de overkant.

EINDE

Kijk maar al uit naar het volgende verhaal: Ik ben een Weermeermin.

Degene die in dit verhaal zaten:

Personages

Bella

Jacob

Edward

Alice

Cleo

Emma

Bella

Rikki

Jane

Sarah

Rosalie

Emmet

Jasper

Carlisle

Esmé

Aro

Caius

Marcus

Felix

Demitri

Sam

Mike

Charlie

Billy

Paul

Jared

Emilie

Quil

Leah


End file.
